Jacob, A Soviet Spy!
by VampChick76
Summary: Emmett tells Bella that Jacob is a spy for the Soviet Union. She believes him. What maddness occurs? Vampires/Werewolves. After Breaking Dawn.


**Hey guys, this is the same story from ****Cullen Resolutions for the New Year. But there are a few differences, can you find them? **

**PS You don't need to read Cullen Resolutions for the New Year, it's just a one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Since the Soviet Union is no more, I shall own it. Mwhahaha!!!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella!" I heard Emmett go down the stairs.

_Oh no what does he want? _"Hey Emmett. What's up?" I said casually. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were hunting; Renesmee was sleeping on the couch with Jacob; Rosalie was probably looking in a mirror; Carlisle was at work; and Esme was out buying food for Renesmee. No witnesses. Wonderful.

"Soooo, did you know that Jacob is a spy for the Soviet Union?' Emmett asked very serious.

I laughed, "Emmett it's not the Soviet Union anymore. It's called Russia." I was talking to Emmett like he was 7. Which he acts like a lot.

"Okay then, I'll prove he's a spy from Russia. Follow me, I'll show you." He tiptoed off motioning me to follow. He went up to where Jacob was sleeping and bent down. _What is he doing? _He pulled a walkie-talkie out of Jacob pocket. "See evidence." he whispered.

Emmett turned it on and you could hear people with Russian accents talking about destroying the United States. Well I couldn't understand them but I heard United States and destroy.

I gasped. Emmett was right! But what to do with the backstabbing spy? "Emmett what do we do with the spy?" I asked.

He grinned, an evil grin. "Come on, let's hang him by his feet in the air," he said wickedly.

"Brilliant, I'll get some rope. You watch the spy." I said as I ran at vampirac speed to get some long, sturdy rope. When I came back, I helped Emmett to tie the rope around his feet.

"Come on," he hissed. "Let's go outside and tie the end of this rope to a tree." I nodded and picked up one side of Jacob, I mean the spy. Emmett took the other side and we went outside. We found a tall tree and set the spy beneath it.

"You climb, I watch." I said as I watch Emmett climb that tree. Suddenly Jacob was in the air spinning. I heard Emmett laugh as he jumped down. That happened to cause a mini earthquake.

"What the-" Jacob yelled as he dangled. "Bella, Emmett what am I doing up here?"

"You spy are being hung there until we hand you over to the government, or chop of your head." I said with a smile on my face. "Whichever comes first."

"Spy? Government? Are you sure you're not mixing me up with Emmett?" Jacob asked as he nearly missed being swung into a tree.

Emmett answered before me, "Shut up, you Russian spy. You're plotting the downfall of this here country. We as citizens will not stand it, will we Bella?" I nodded.

Just then Edward, Alice, and Jasper came out of the woods. They looked at Jacob a second and then Edward asked, "Bella I know we don't like Jacob imprinting on our daughter but this is too much."

"That spy hanging up there was plotting with the Russians about this country's downfall. Right, Emmett?" I looked beside me and no one was there. "EMMETT!" I yelled. _Crap._

Emmett appeared but by Rosalie holding his ear, dragging him. "Edward she's not crazy. I watched Emmett convince her that the mutt was a spy. Now Emmett get Jacob down." Rosalie pushed him with force.

Jasper whispered, "Whipped." Emmett looked at him and growled.

Alice looked confused so she asked, "Then why did you not stop Emmett and Bella from hanging Jacob?"

"Because I wanted to see what they would do, duh. He got food in my hair that one time! Payback. **(AN: Remember Breaking Dawn? You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair. I don't remember where but it's there.)**

A few seconds later Jacob was falling to the Earth. He landed in a thud. I think I heard him mutter ouch.

"Bella," Jacob said getting up, "why in Earth's name would you think I was a spy for the Soviet Union?"

"I didn't think you were a spy for the Soviet Union," I said softly. "I thought you were a spy for Russia."

"Same difference, Bella." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but Emmett with the walkie-talkie and the-" I started to apologize but was grabbed into Jacob's big wolf hug.

"If I had to breathe, I couldn't. You're squishing me," I mumbled into his shirt. "You smell really bad."

Jacob laughed and replied, "I know, you do too."

Renesmee walked out just waking up from her nap. "Why is Jacob squishing Mommy?"

Everyone laughed and I learned not to believe anything Emmett says about people about being a spy for the Soviet Union.

**xxxx**

**Now as I told you before ****I want to do a story with chapters. I have ideas so I'm putting up a poll on my page of my ideas. Go vote! Here are my ideas:**

**No Sex: **Renesmee is wondering what sex is. Everyone tells her not to do it. She say but they do it. So the girls decide for the sake of Renesmee, they give up sex. Guys aren't happy at all. There is a bet involved. Who will crack first?

**Older Brother Love:** Alice moves to Forks and befriends Rosalie. She get's invited to a sleepover at her house. What Alice didn't know was Rosalie had a hot older brother, Jasper. Will they fall in love with each other? Or will a secret from Alice's past tear them apart? All human.

**Foreign Exchanges**: Bella signed up to be an exchange student from Tennessee. She goes to Forks, Washington with the Cullens. Will she and Edward fall in love? What happens when he big brother, Emmett, shows up? Will he approve? I know it's been done before but I'll try to make it different.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Princess Xela Queen of the Yellow Daises**

**P.S. That is my new nickname, it will change from time to time!**


End file.
